In the recent years, the liquid crystal displays (for example, TFT-LCD) are more and more widely applied in the outdoor portable products, such as mobile phones, PDA, tablet computer. Ordinary liquid crystal displays however, when used outdoor in the daylight, have poor contrast, causing poor readability for the screens. Whereas the transflective liquid crystal display can, by improving the reflection ratio of the panel, increase the contrast of the display device when displaying outdoor, and accordingly good readability can also be obtained when the display is used outdoor.
A pixel of a transflective liquid crystal display has a transmissive part and a reflective part, and the configuration thereof is illustrated in FIG. 1. In order to improve optical reflection efficiency, it's generally to prepare light through hole in the color filter portion corresponding to the reflecting region. In prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 2, light through holes 14 are always provided in the red, green, blue color filters, in such a way that when the reflected light 19 is emitted from each of the light through holes 14, the reflected light 19 pass through the color filter only once (as illustrated in FIG. 1). If the light through hole for each sub-pixel is set to be identical in size, the processes for preparing the red, green, blue color filters can use a same mask plate, and of course such processes are simple, but the chrominance for the presented white light will shift toward the blue color, thus causing color deviation for the display.
In order to prevent the display from suffering color deviation, it's possible to regulate the ratio among the red, green, blue light components in the emergent light by regulating the sizes of the light through holes on the mask plates for the red, green, blue color filters. In general, the sizes of the light through holes on the mask plates for the red, green, blue color filters are set to be different from each other, which can ensure the display effect of the display and avoid color deviation. However, in such a case, setting the light through holes of different size for the red, green, blue sub-pixels requires three mask plates, that is, the red, green, blue mask plates, and therefore the manufacturing costs for the color filter substrate are increased.